Much research has been done to study social behavior. It has been asserted that some people change their behavior based on their surroundings, and in particular based on who surrounds them and how they are behaving. Meanwhile, studies have also been performed to determine which groups of people are more likely to be involved in an accident and/or responsible for an accident. Demographic information is commonly used by insurance companies to determine appropriate insurance rates for drivers. More recently, insurance companies have also collected drive data (or attempted to collect drive data) to evaluate driver performance for the purpose of determining rates. Insurance companies hope that tying insurance rates to driver performance will incentivize good driving behavior, and thus, presumably reduce risk of liability. Still, not all drivers may be motivated enough to improve their driving performance and some drivers might not be aware of what is causing their poor performance. Thus, insurance companies continue to search for new ways to facilitate good driving behavior and reduce risk of liability.
Accordingly, new systems, devices, methodologies, and software are desired to account for the phenomenon that surroundings, including passengers and nearby drivers, influence driving behavior when generating insurance rates, and to incentivize drivers to drive safely.